Chance Feats
__NOEDITSECTION__Some characters display extraordinary luck, often without their conscious control. Many of these feats simulate this phenomenon. Special Note: In World on Fire, characters wishing to master The Edge do so primarily through this feat tree. This phenomenon tends to manifest more palpably for those who recognize and embrace it, and for this reason, certain feats in this section require a character first possess an Interest in “The Edge” before choosing them. All or Nothing Win or lose, life is never dull when you’re around. Benefit: Once per session, before making a roll, you may increase the roll’s error and threat ranges by 5. If you suffer an error, your opponent may activate it as a critical failure or miss even if the result would normally be a success. Better Luck Next Time Lady Luck likes you — because you try so hard. Prerequisites: All or Nothing. Benefit: Whenever you spend and roll 1 action die to boost a die roll made as part of a skill check or save and the action die result is a natural 1, you gain the action die back after the action is resolved. Black Cat Strange and unfortunate accidents seem to plague your enemies. Benefit: Once per scene as a free action, you may target a number of opponents within your line of sight up to the number of Chance feats you possess. The error ranges of all checks made by these opponents increase by 2 until the end of the current scene. No single character may be affected by more than 1 Black Cat feat at any time. Bravado You might be getting by on luck… Yeah, maybe it’s just luck. Benefit: When any action die rolled by you or any teammate within your line of sight results in a natural 5, you may cause the die to explode. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to the number of Chance feats you possess. Cursed Basics Around you, being a loser ''hurts.'' Prerequisites: Interest (The Edge). Benefit: When an opponent fails a skill check targeting you or one of your teammates, the opponent may not spend action dice to boost skill checks of the same type for the duration of the current scene. Special: Once you possess this feat, you may not gain the Momentum Basics feat by any means. Cursed Mastery It’s probably just coincidence, but when your enemies hit a losing streak, it hits them back. Prerequisites: Career Level 6+, Cursed Basics. Benefit: When an opponent fails a skill check targeting you or one of your teammates, the opponent loses all insight bonuses until the end of the scene or until he succeeds with a skill check of the same type against you or one of your teammates, whichever comes first. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to your starting action dice. Cursed Supremacy To match karma against you is to leap into a death spiral. Prerequisites: Black Cat, Cursed Mastery. Benefits: Your highest attribute increases by 1. Further, when an opponent suffers an error with a skill check targeting you or one of your teammates and no one activates it as a critical failure, you may spend 1 action die to force the opponent to make a Will save (DC 10 + your Charisma modifier + the number of Chance feats you possess). With failure, the opponent gains the condition. The Dice are Hot It’s not a system — it’s just luck. Benefit: Your result cap is lifted with Streetwise/Gambling checks. Further, you gain a synergy bonus with Gambling checks equal to the number of action dice you currently possess. Finally, your Lifestyle increases by 1. Fortunate You always seem to luck out when you really need it. Benefit: As a free action, you may request 1 additional d4 action die from the GC, at which point the GC or an opponent of the GC’s choice also gains 1 additional d4 action die. These action dice are lost if not used by the end of the current scene. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to the number of Chance feats you possess. Fortune Favors the Bold Your permanent address reads, “On the edge.” Prerequisites: Career level 3+, Fortunate. Benefit: Each time you gain action dice from any source — including those you receive at the start of each session — the action die type improves by 1 (i.e. you gain 1d6 for every d4, 1d10 for every d8, etc.). If this increases your action die type above d12, you instead gain 2 separate 1d6 action dice. Fortune’s Fool Sometimes you snatch victory from the very jaws of defeat. Prerequisites: Better Luck Next Time. Benefit: Each time you suffer an error and your opponent spends an action die to activate it as a critical failure, you may trade 1 of your action dice of any type for 1 of the action dice your opponent just spent to activate the error. Heroic Act Once you get on a roll, you’re hard to stop. Benefit: When you spend and roll 3 or more action dice to boost the result of a single attack check or opposed skill check and that check is successful, you gain your choice of the following: a +1 morale bonus with all saves, a +1 morale bonus with all opposed skill checks, a +1 morale bonus with all attack checks, a +1 morale bonus to Defense, or DR 1/—. You may only possess one of each of these benefits at any time. All benefits offered by this ability last until the end of the current scene. Jinx You’re a walking disaster area — for your enemies. Prerequisites: Career level 3+, Black Cat. Benefit: Your cost to activate an opponent’s error as a critical failure decreases by 1 action die (minimum 0). You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to the number of Chance feats you possess. Lady Luck’s Smile Your winning streak is about a mile wide. Prerequisites: Career level 9+, Fortune Favors the Bold. Benefit: When you roll an action die, it explodes on its highest or second highest natural result (e.g. 5–6 on a d6, 9–10 on a d10, etc.). Lucky Break Sometimes it’s almost too easy. Benefit: Once per scene, when an attack or skill check targeting you hits or succeeds by 1 or less, you may cause it to fail instead. Mark of Conflict Your luck is considerable, but it always leads to violence. Prerequisites: Career level 1 only (when the feat is chosen). Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus with each ranged damage roll. Further, your base attack bonus and career level are each considered 3 higher for the purpose of meeting Ranged Combat feat prerequisites. Finally, the starting disposition toward you of any character possessing 2 or more Ranged Combat feats worsens by 2 grades. Mark of Strife You were born to punch people. Prerequisites: Career level 1 only (when the feat is chosen). Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus with each unarmed damage roll. Further, your base attack bonus and career level are each considered 3 higher for the purpose of meeting Unarmed Combat feat prerequisites. Finally, the starting disposition toward you of any character possessing 2 or more Unarmed Combat feats worsens by 2 grades. Mark of Turmoil You’ve got a gift, but it really seems to piss people off. Prerequisites: Career level 1 only (when the feat is chosen). Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus with each melee damage roll. Further, your base attack bonus and career level are considered 3 higher for the purpose of meeting Melee Combat feat prerequisites. Finally, the starting disposition toward you of any character possessing 2 or more Melee Combat feats worsens by 2 grades. Misfortune Something bad is always happening around you, but rarely to you. Prerequisites: Career level 6+, Lucky Break. Benefit: Each time you score a threat with an attack check targeting a player or special character and don’t activate it as a critical hit, you may spend 1 action die to force the target to discard 1 action die. If the target is an NPC, the GC must discard this die. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to the number of Chance feats you possess. Momentum Basics Once you have somebody’s number, they ''always go down.'' Prerequisites: Interest (The Edge). Benefit: Each time you hit an opponent, you gain the (2) quality with all subsequent attacks against the same opponent for the duration of the current combat. Each time you miss any opponent, however, you lose all benefits from this feat. Special: Once you possess this feat, you may not gain the Cursed Basics feat by any means. Momentum Mastery Once you get on a roll, your confidence carries you through. Prerequisites: Momentum Basics. Benefit: When you make a successful opposed skill check against a special character, your key attribute for the check increases by 2. This effect lasts until you fail an opposed check or until the end of the current scene, whichever comes first. Only one attribute may benefit from this feat at any time. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to your starting action dice. Momentum Supremacy The weight of your victorious destiny is overwhelming, turning enemies’ attacks back against them. Prerequisites: Fortunate, Momentum Mastery. Benefit: Your highest attribute increases by 1. Further, each time you score a threat with an attack check or an opposed skill check against an opponent but choose not to activate it, you may spend 1 action die to force the opponent to make a Will save (DC 10 + your Strength modifier + the number of Chance feats you possess). If the opponent fails this save, the next time he inflicts any type of damage upon you, he suffers the full damage instead. This effect lasts until the end of the current scene. Peculiar Dodge You come away from the most explosive conflicts oddly unscathed… Prerequisites: Career level 12+, Misfortune. Benefit: When you’re hit by an attack but before any threat is activated, you may spend and roll 1 non-exploding action die. If its result is odd, the attack misses you instead. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to the number of Chance feats you possess, and no more than once per hit. Tough Luck You’re more than a jinx — you attract unlucky breaks. Prerequisites: Career level 9+, Jinx. Benefit: Each opponent you target with your Black Cat feat ability must spend 1 additional action die to activate each threat he scores. Trouble Magnet You live in interesting times… according to the Chinese. Benefit: You may undertake 1 additional Subplot at any time. Additionally, you must have at least 1 Subplot in play at any time. Special: You may choose this feat up to 2 times. Category:Feats Category:Chance Feats